


Honeymoon

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Skyhold will be fine, Inquisitor. It’s only a week,” Josephine assured her.Evelyn glanced towards Josephine, a small smile making its way to her lips despite her constant worries over the state of Thedas. “You’re only saying that because Sera will be with me.”“It’s not my main reason, but I admit it is a relief she will be with you for the week.”
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Sera (Dragon Age), Sera/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Femslash After Dark 2020





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



It was a shame their honeymoon had to be put on hold, but with the loss of her arm and the fate of the Inquisition up in the air, Evelyn saw little choice in the matter. The opportunity to finally have one didn’t arrive until weeks later. 

Evelyn wouldn’t have thought of it on her own because she was so consumed with trying to keep the Inquisition going and find ways to stop her former friend from destroying the world. In fact, it was Josephine who practically demanded the Inquisitor stop what she was doing and go spend a week in the Ferelden countryside with Sera.

She doubted Sera put Josephine up to it. If Sera wanted to drag Evelyn away from work, she would’ve done it entirely on her own and with a few pranks thrown in for good measure. In the end, Evelyn quickly and silently agreed. An angry Josie was something that didn’t happen often so it was better to accept her terms and not fight it.

The day she was set to leave, Evelyn was a bundle of nerves. She walked with Josephine to the front gates where the horses waited to take her and Sera to the small cottage they would be staying in. 

“Skyhold will be fine, Inquisitor. It’s only a week,” Josephine assured her.

Evelyn glanced towards Josephine, a small smile making its way to her lips despite her constant worries over the state of Thedas. “You’re only saying that because Sera will be with me.”

“It’s not my main reason, but I admit it is a relief she will be with you for the week.”

She laughed, unable to blame Josephine because there were many times in the past few years that Sera had gotten out of hand. Of course, Evelyn was complicit in it during some instances. There had been many prank wars between them in Skyhold and her constant companions had all fallen victim to it at least once.

Evelyn bid a quick goodbye to Josephine once they arrived at the gates. She spotted Sera near the horses, looking as impatient as ever.

“Honeytongue, what took you so long?” Sera asked, with a frown “I’ve been waiting twenty minutes already and I want to hurry up and spend time with my wife.”

The way Sera referred to Evelyn as her wife sent a small shiver down her spine. She flashed Sera a teasing smile and walked over to her horse. It took some effort to climb up, but Evelyn now could do it without any assistance.

It took a few hours to get to the cabin. After they arrived, Evelyn felt a surge of relief that she didn’t have to look forward to anymore riding for at least a week. Long were the days of traveling all over Thedas and for that Evelyn was grateful.

“Come join me in the bedroom, yeah?” Sera called out from the door, a mischievous, yet vulnerable look on her face.

Evelyn was quick to satisfy Sera’s request. She met her at the bed and barely a second later Sera had pulled Evelyn into a deep kiss. It had been a while since the two of them were together. Last time Evelyn and Sera had a moment was the night after they met with the Exalted Council. 

Their lovemaking that night was almost frenzied. This time was proving to be even more so. Sera kissed Evelyn like she might disappear if they broke apart for even a minute. Evelyn responded just as frantically, wanting nothing more than to feel Sera’s bare skin against hers.

The two of them made quick work of their clothes. Evelyn let Sera gently shove her on the bed, making sure to pull Sera down with her. Her wife snickered, playfully pinching the part of her skin where leg met thigh.

Evelyn pulled Sera towards her for another kiss. The distraction worked, shifting Sera’s attention away from the teasing and on other important matters; like pleasuring Evelyn. Well, that was her hope.

To Evelyn’s delight, Sera didn’t disappoint. She cupped her right breast, giving the nipple a firm tweak. Evelyn sighed against Sera’s lips, the sound changing to something that resembled a moan when Sera decided to give the same treatment to her left breast-- just a little more roughly.

Sera seemed to know Evelyn’s body like the back of her hand and she did not disappoint Evelyn’s expectations. Not that she truly had any other than spending some good, quality time with her new wife. She’d have to thank Josephine for pushing Evelyn to go spend some quality time with Sera.

Eventually, Sera decided to focus her attention on Evelyn’s wet sex, much to her relief. Evelyn released a breathy moan, the pleasure growing in part thanks to Sera’s very talented tongue. It was something to never admit to her out loud, but her body’s reactions had to give Sera’s ego a reasonable boost.

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Evelyn to reach orgasm. When she came back down to reality Evelyn found Sera sitting next to her, smirking ever-so-slightly. Evelyn playfully rolled her eyes, shifting to a sitting position in order to give Sera a firm shove back onto the bed with her remaining hand.

“My turn,” Evelyn said with a small smile.

Sera laughed. “Don’t have to announce it, Evie. I think it’s better if you show me instead, yeah?”

Evelyn was more than happy to oblige. She made herself comfortable between Sera’s thighs, putting her own talented fingers to use. Sera made her enjoyment well known, becoming more vocal the longer Evelyn pleasured her.

After a few minutes, Evelyn replaced her fingers with her tongue. Sera wound her fingers in Evelyn’s braid, quietly urging her to keep going. Evelyn decided to add her fingers again, bringing her wife over the edge in no time.

“Breaky and then round two,” Sera rasped as Evelyn laid down beside her.

Evelyn grinned. “A quick breaky if you will.”

“Arse!”

All Evelyn could do was laugh.


End file.
